


【格列兹曼/阿扎尔】Love better

by Gorepromise



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 有什么比约炮约到自己前男友的前前男朋友还要尴尬的事情吗？
Relationships: Eden Hazard/Antoine Griezmann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【格列兹曼/阿扎尔】Love better

**Author's Note:**

> *nc17 有互攻情节 前男友提及  
> *三观说正也不正 废话极多  
> *拖了三个月的文  
> *肉很柴 不喜勿入 阅读愉快

正文:

–  
有什么比约炮约到自己前男友的前前男朋友还要尴尬的事情吗？

答案是:没有。

阿扎尔看着法国人甜甜的笑容，以掩耳不及盗铃之势的速度，毫不留情地关上了门。

–  
“砰——”

门发出了巨大声响，格列兹曼的笑容僵在了脸上。

他确实没想到自己竟然会被人关在门外，还是以这么不给面子的方式。

很好，Eden hazard，你成功引起了我的注意。

–  
哦，不，其实比利时人早就引起了他的注意，在他还是他前男友的男朋友的时候。

所以当他们分手之后，格列兹曼整天黏着吉鲁要阿扎尔的电话。

没错，那个留着大胡子的男人是他的前男友，哦，现在也是比利时甜心的前男友。

“别白费力气了，Anto，”吉鲁说，“Eden不喜欢你这类型的。”

“…我原来怎么没发现你说话这么伤人，Oli。”格列兹曼皱起了眉头，“人人都爱Antoine Griezmann。”

吉鲁笑了起来，掐了掐他的脸，眨了眨眼，“好吧，我可以告诉你……还有他的grindr账号。”

–  
格列兹曼停止了回忆，调整状态，重新扬起了微笑，然后敲了敲门。

就这样，他坚持不懈地敲了五分钟，然后门终于开了。

“……进来吧。”

阿扎尔摸了摸鼻子，有些尴尬地看了格列兹曼一眼。在对上法国人蓝得不像话的眼睛之后，快速垂下了眼睑。

–  
“…他的眼睛可真漂亮。”

格列兹曼和阿扎尔同时想道。

–  
阿扎尔穿着一件宽松的T恤，长度恰好盖过了他的大腿根。格列兹曼努力不去关注他宽松衣摆下若隐若现的挺翘臀部。

"呃……"比利时男孩支支吾吾道，“…你想……”

“叫我Antoine。”格列兹曼对着他扬起了一个笑容。

“…呃，Antoine，你想…”阿扎尔的耳朵红了起来，他顺手拿起桌上的苹果，像是抓住了救命稻草一般，“……吃个苹果吗？”

格列兹曼被比利时人的举动逗笑了，他可没想到男孩竟然这么单纯可爱，明明主动约炮的人可是他。

“…不，”格列兹曼凑上前去，凭借微弱的身高优势撑起了些气场。他盯着比利时人的绿眼睛，笑着说道，“我可不是为了吃苹果才来的…”

“…Eden.”

–  
法国人大概真的是有蛊惑人心的能力。

当格列兹曼吻住他的时候，阿扎尔的大脑竟然一片空白，他一时手足无措，只能懵懵地接受，还差点咬到了法国人的舌头。

“…宝贝，别走神。”格列兹曼离开他的嘴唇，调皮地冲他眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个能迷死万千少男少女的微笑。

这让阿扎尔想起了上次他们在球场上相遇，格列兹曼在握住自己的手的时候冲自己笑得灿烂，一双蓝眼睛自带调情buff，看起来实在调皮可爱。

而自己当时是如何回应的呢？

哦，他和现在一样不知所措，只是慌乱地回了法国人一个浅浅的笑罢了。

这大概就是粉丝口中所谓的法兰西玫瑰的魅力？

阿扎尔想着，撞上了法国人满是笑意的眼睛。于是他搂住他的后颈，来了个深吻。

–  
两个人搂在一起接吻，然后跌跌撞撞地进了卧室，双双倒在柔软的大床上。

格列兹曼把阿扎尔压在身下，一手去扯他穿起来松松垮垮的衬衫。阿扎尔喜欢这样穿，他总是以舒适为前提，即使他看起来像个偷穿了大人衣服的小男孩。

平坦柔软的小腹露了出来，格列兹曼笑着捏了一把阿扎尔的腰，朝他吹了个口哨，“身材不错。”

阿扎尔皱了皱眉，用脚轻轻踢了踢法国人的小腿，表示不满，“你在嘲笑我？”

说实话，其实阿扎尔并不胖，是匀称结实的类型。不过总是被队友嘲笑自己有小肚子，弄得他都有些自卑了。结果现在连格列兹曼也这样说。

“不，我说真的，”法国人解释道，他正趴在比利时人的身上，轻咬他的乳尖，“我很喜欢你。”

“再说，我的腹肌也早就消失不见了。”

格列兹曼抬起眼，亮闪闪的，看起来就像阳光下的湖面。

阿扎尔笑了起来，他按住法国人的头将自己往前送了送，格列兹曼不轻不重的啃咬让他呻吟出声。

暂时放过已经红肿的乳头，格列兹曼又去亲吻比利时人的喉结，锁骨，然后一路向下。

阿扎尔眯起了眼，心想:格列兹曼无疑是最会讨好人的那种情人…

“唔……”

下身被温热的口腔包裹，阿扎尔的思绪不得不被打断。

此时格列兹曼正趴在他的两腿中间努力工作着，而从阿扎尔的视角来看，法国人的腰臀形成了一道漂亮的曲线。

阿扎尔只感觉又硬了几分，忍不住往上顶了顶。格列兹曼受到压力，想要往后退，却被阿扎尔按住了头，只能卖力吞吐着。生理泪水在眼眶里打着转，法国人看起来楚楚可怜，这激起了阿扎尔的小小的施虐欲。

比利时人将性器从格列兹曼的嘴里抽出，然后坐起身，反客为主，欺身压上。

阿扎尔一边吻着格列兹曼，一边把手伸进他的内裤，揉捏着他的臀部，手指有意无意地划过他的穴口，换来法国人的轻微颤栗。

格列兹曼配合着，将腿分得更开了些。

手指进入紧致的后穴，格列兹曼倒吸了一口凉气。

阿扎尔用手指耐心地开拓着，不急不缓地抽出深入，去寻找格列兹曼的敏感点。

格列兹曼被他的动作弄得满脸涨红，漂亮的蓝眼睛里迷蒙了一层水光，他忍不住挺了挺腰，试图让阿扎尔的手指更深入一些。

“…你想要吗，Antoine？”

比利时人正用一种无辜纯净的眼神看着他，可手上的动作却是慢慢快了起来。

天呐，世界上真的有人可以做到纯洁和色情完美结合……Eden hazard，他真是既像天使，也像恶魔。

格列兹曼在晕晕乎乎的大脑里得出了结论。

他故意夹紧了阿扎尔的手指，而那轻微的水声让他头皮发麻。

“…快点，Eden……”格列兹曼微张着嘴，眼神迷离，像离开了水的鱼，“…操我。”

听到这话，阿扎尔笑着眨了眨眼睛，然后毫不犹豫地把格列兹曼身上碍事的内裤扯掉。

显然，他并不知道格列兹曼的心里在打什么小算盘。

虽然进行了扩张，进入却还是很艰难。

“…你好紧啊，anto……”阿扎尔扶着格列兹曼的腰，慢慢挺进。

格列兹曼呜咽着，双手搂住阿扎尔的脖子让他俯下身来，然后交换一个湿漉漉的吻。

“…你知道吗，我现在真的有点嫉妒Oli了。”阿扎尔说着，下身狠狠挺入，格列兹曼不知道是疼的还是爽的，眼泪又掉了几颗出来。

阿扎尔温柔地帮他把眼泪擦去，可身下的动作却一点温柔也算不上。他狠狠地抽插着，格列兹曼几乎以为他已经顶到了小腹。

“Eden……”格列兹曼承受着男孩的攻击，只觉得自己快被撞碎了一般。太过了，太爽了。

最后他颤抖着射了出来。

–  
法国人从高潮的余韵中回过神来，显然他还没完全忘掉自己的小计划。

就在阿扎尔压在他的身上，想要进行下一轮的时候，他撒娇般地开口道:“…Eden，该我了吧。”

阿扎尔睁着那双漂亮的大眼睛，一愣，随即反应道:“呃…好吧……”其实他本来还想再体验一下当top的，毕竟法国人红着眼落泪的样子还是挺好看的。

阿扎尔刚想起身，却被法国人按住了。

“就这个姿势吧，宝贝。”格列兹曼说道。

阿扎尔这时正跨坐在格列兹曼身上。他看了看格列兹曼，又感受到了自己屁股后面的家伙，面上不由得又红了一些。

格列兹曼露出了个顽劣的笑容，像个调皮的小孩:“快点嘛，Eden。”

阿扎尔呼了口气，他一直不太喜欢骑乘，说实话。虽然那样的确很爽，但他总感觉这种姿势会让人显得毫无保留而且过于脆弱。

不过谁能够拒绝漂亮的法国人呢？

阿扎尔眨了眨眼，接过贴心的法国人递来的润滑液，倒了一些在手上，用手指在自己的后穴草草地翻搅了几下。

看着阿扎尔咬着红润的嘴唇自己给自己扩张的样子，格列兹曼真想直接把他摁在床上操哭。

阿扎尔红着脸扶着法国人的性器，慢慢坐了下去。

“啊…痛…”由于前戏不足，比利时男孩还没坐下去一半就开始呻吟起来。

格列兹曼拍了拍他浑圆的屁股，声音有些沙哑:“放松，宝贝。”

“…可是…真的好疼……”阿扎尔咬着嘴唇，怕疼的男孩正处于进退两难的地步。

“这就不怪我了，Eden…”格列兹曼下身涨得发疼，他实在是没办法忍受了。于是他狠下心来，钳住比利时人的腰就往下按。

一下被贯穿的疼痛和快感让阿扎尔叫出了声，男孩又咬住了嘴唇。格列兹曼没给他休息的机会，狠劲向上顶着，强迫着比利时男孩发出甜腻的呻吟声和喘息声。

“啊……”男孩仰着头，呻吟声忽然变了个调。格列兹曼知道，他找对地方了。但法国人的坏主意突然冒了出来，他停下了动作。

被迫停止高潮的比利时人红着眼眶看向身下的法国人，他软软地开口:“干嘛呀……anto…”说着，故意夹紧后穴，扭了扭屁股。

而格列兹曼面上无动于衷，实际上早就在心里爆粗口一百万次了。

“……自己动，Eden…”格列兹曼说着，用手掐了掐比利时男孩胸前挺立的乳头。

看格列兹曼真的没有要动的意思，阿扎尔低下眼睛撇了撇嘴，“你真是个小混蛋，Antoine。”

格列兹曼笑了起来。

比利时人的耳朵红得像滴血一般，生理上的空虚让他顾不上羞耻心，抓住格列兹曼的手做支撑而后就动了起来。

不得不说，比利时人简直有着世界上最完美的屁股。

格列兹曼用双手揉捏比利时人富有弹性的臀肉，在白皙的臀瓣上留下了明显的手指印。

“别摸了…”阿扎尔拍开他揉捏自己屁股的手，不满道，“Anto，你快点动动啊…”他有些委屈，因为他到现在还没找对地方。

格列兹曼的眼睛眯了起来，倒也不再忍耐，双手扶着阿扎尔的腰，挺腰将性器送的更深。

“啊……”也不知道为什么，格列兹曼一顶就找对了地方，快感直冲阿扎尔的大脑，他的腰一软，整个人便都趴在了格列兹曼身上。

格列兹曼顺势搂住他，侧头吻住比利时人张着的嘴唇，但他并没有停止操干，反而加快了身下的动作。

肉体碰撞的啪啪声和淫靡的水声在卧室里显得格外清晰。

“唔……啊……”阿扎尔的呻吟被格列兹曼的唇堵了回去，只能变成不满的闷哼和呜咽。

“你真可爱，Eden。”格列兹曼蹭了蹭阿扎尔的鼻子，左手往比利时人的臀肉上一拍。

阿扎尔叫了出来，同时射在了格列兹曼的小腹上。

他大口喘着气，有些愣神，显然还未从高潮的快感中恢复。

“我还没好呢，宝贝。”

格列兹曼搂着他的腰，一个侧身把他又压在了下面。

法国人笑着坐起身，抬起他的双腿，变成了M字型。私处就那样大喇喇地暴露在法国人面前，上面还残留着些银色液体。阿扎尔的的脸烫的厉害，他晃了晃小腿，用脚踝蹭了蹭格列兹曼的手臂，催促道:“快点…”

“你真是个宝贝，Eden。”格列兹曼说着，撞进了比利时人的后穴，“是我应该嫉妒Oli……我现在特别嫉妒他。”

阿扎尔一时被操得说不出话来，只能发出些破碎的呻吟，“慢点…啊……唔……”

“你叫床的声音可真好听…”格列兹曼去摸阿扎尔的脸。脑袋昏昏的比利时人红着脸，像小猫一样顺从地蹭了蹭他的手。

真可爱。格列兹曼已经不知道自己今天是第几次说可爱这个词了，反正就是可爱，可爱就对了。

“啊…Anto……”阿扎尔伸着脖子呻吟，几滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑下。

格列兹曼依旧猛烈地撞击着，在即将高潮时从阿扎尔身体里退了出来，如数射到了男孩的小腹上。

阿扎尔的胸膛上下起伏着，他的脸上和身上都黏黏糊糊的，虽然不大好受但他现在确实不是很想动。

法国人又露出了那样调皮可爱的笑容，俯下身来给了他一个吻。

“去浴室吗？”格列兹曼开了口。

“嗯。”法国人看穿了自己的小心思，阿扎尔晃了晃脑袋，又得寸进尺道，“你抱我去吧，好吗？”

格列兹曼笑了起来，露出了两颗虎牙，看起来十分少年气。他从床上下来，把阿扎尔抱在怀里，走向浴室。

其实这个姿势也不能是被抱，倒不如说是阿扎尔挂在格列兹曼身上——他被法国人一手搂住腰，一手托住屁股，而他的双腿正紧紧地缠在法国人的腰间。

这姿势好像更累。阿扎尔想着，用手扯了扯法国人的头发。“Anto，你为什么留长发啊，看起来真的很显老…”而且法国人还不经常刮胡子。

“怎么，不好看吗？”格列兹曼一向对他的审美非常自信，他曾经回复过粉丝他格列兹曼可是不会剪头发。

“一点也不！”阿扎尔吐槽道，“我觉得你在马竞那时候的发型不错……就欧冠小组赛的时候，金色的，就像…就像小王子！”

夸赞显然对于格列兹曼来说比较受用，他撇了撇嘴，“你就这么喜欢那个发型？”

“还好啦…”阿扎尔说，“反正比你现在好看多了…呜……anto！”

格列兹曼趁男孩还在吐槽自己的时候吸住了他的乳头，这迫使阿扎尔闭了嘴。

“喂，anto…”阿扎尔红着脸反抗着，“到浴室了。”他想从格列兹曼身上下来，可是却发现法国人的手还死死地禁锢着自己。

而格列兹曼像是没听见他的话，一手推开了浴室的门，走了进去，让比利时男孩坐到了洗漱台上，然后他们开始接吻。

格列兹曼的手搂住阿扎尔的腰，让他尽可能地贴近自己，“其实那时候我就已经开始注意你了，Eden…”

“…什么？”阿扎尔有些迷糊，“你是说……呜……”格列兹曼把手指伸进了他的后穴搅弄着。

“Oli说你不喜欢我这种类型的，”格列兹曼凑近他，在他耳边轻声说道，“但我觉得，我应该试试…”格列兹曼的手指又深入了一些。

“啊……”阿扎尔红着脸呻吟出声，“别弄了…anto…直接进来……”

“我是对的吗，Eden？”格列兹曼说，“告诉我，你喜欢我吗？”

“唔…喜欢…”阿扎尔被格列兹曼的手指弄得快要疯了，他现在急需要他来操他，“Eden最喜欢anto了…”

听到了满意的答复，格列兹曼又露出了两颗虎牙，他伸手把阿扎尔拽了下来，让他背对着自己。

阿扎尔用手撑着洗漱台，两条漂亮结实的腿大开着，腰臀间形成了漂亮的弧形。格列兹曼钳住他的腰，从后面顶了进去。

“啊…啊…”阿扎尔的眼前模糊了一片。

“Eden，”格列兹曼喊他，“宝贝，抬头。”

阿扎尔乖乖抬起头来，看到了镜子里的自己和正在操自己的法国人。他和镜子里的格列兹曼对上了眼，而法国人却突然加大了顶弄的幅度。

“你真欠操，Eden。”格列兹曼说，“相比我来说，还是你更适合被操。”

“……”阿扎尔的耳朵红得快要滴血，他哑着嗓子说，“那就请狠狠地操我，anto。”

“…如你所愿。”

–  
格列兹曼醒来的时候，太阳公公早就已经开始上班了。

法国人看了看自己怀里睡得正香的男孩，忍不住笑了。他低下头，用自己的胡茬蹭了蹭阿扎尔的脸。

睡梦里的阿扎尔皱了皱眉，咕哝着什么，然后翻了个身，继续睡觉。

格列兹曼伸手搂住他的腰，强迫男孩翻身对着自己。

“……干嘛呀，anto……”被弄醒的阿扎尔眯着眼睛抱怨道，“让我再睡一会……”

格列兹曼凑近他，鼻尖顶着鼻尖:“你昨天说的话，你还记得吗？”

“什么？”阿扎尔反问道。

“你说你最喜欢我了，你不记得了吗？！”格列兹曼一副万分受伤的表情，蓝色的眼睛里有些水光。

“没有啊，anto，我记得啊…”阿扎尔笑着亲了亲格列兹曼的嘴唇。

“那你再说一遍。”法国人佯装生气道，“你再说一遍我才不生气。”

“…Eden最喜欢anto了，Eden最喜欢anto了，Eden最喜欢anto了…”阿扎尔一口气说了三遍。

“那你是喜欢Olivier Giroud那种类型还是喜欢Antoine Griezmann这种类型？”

“那当然是…”阿扎尔乐开了花，“Antoine Griezmann这种类型啦！Oliver Giroud那种傻大个类型谁会喜欢！”

“哼哼，你睡觉吧。”格列兹曼满意地点了点头。

–  
“Anto发信息了？”

吉鲁打开手机，看到格列兹曼给自己发了一大段语音。

“…当然是Antoine Griezmann这种类型啦…Olivier Giroud那种傻大个类型谁会喜欢！”

“………………”吉鲁的内心，五味杂陈。

END.


End file.
